If The Shoe No Longer Fits
by SunflowerGuardian
Summary: A fanfic in which Tooru and Mikoto meet years away from the events of Princess Princess. After such little contact between them for so long - Mikoto asks to meet Tooru out of the blue to deliver a mysterious letter. Will Tooru be more concerned about its contents, or the reason why Mikoto has been quiet and distant all those years?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**This is being written as an entry for a contest~ **

**I've not written fanfiction for a while, let alone anything romantic, so this'll be interesting to write XD**

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

"…It's been a while." Tooru Kouno broke the silence between them first.

All he got for it in return was a small nod and the "clink" of a cup being lifted away from a saucer; it had stayed stationary ever since the unusual meeting began up until then.

It was only a week since they last spoke to each other, but it had been years before that. Tooru naturally expected it to be odd at best, but the nature of his accompanier did nothing to change that. Yet still for some reason, he couldn't help but smile at least a little.

There were glimpses here and there that Mikoto wasn't too different from how he recalled him. That wasn't to say he was completely unchanged, inevitably the both of them had parted ways and were travelling different roads in life, and it showed. But Mikoto's anxious habits appeared to have remained. Tooru observed him as he peered around nervously at the other rather stylish customers in the contemporary café.

With his gaze still fixated on other strangers and what they might be thinking, the pink-haired man across from Tooru finally murmured a verbal response.

"It sure has." It was the simple truth – it had been a long time since they'd since each other in person.

Determined to continue the slither of conversation, Tooru spoke up once again. "But eight years have flown by; it doesn't feel like too long, right?" Eight years was certainly long enough, and the fact that he could even say that proved further still that perceptions had been altered since high school.

There were times back then when they used to see each other on a near-daily basis, and somehow the time had gradually gotten less, they drifted apart. Gone were the times when meeting regularly was crucial to everything. Relationships weren't all or nothing anymore. They were both 26. Both reaching a point where there was too much in life to juggle around, priorities had to be made. Old friends knew each other well enough to be put aside for a while, to meet again in a few years and still feel like it was only yesterday since they last spoke.

At least this is what Tooru had hoped. He wasn't one to abandon friends, and he truly felt as though they knew each other well enough for it not to be a problem. He gazed into his cup of coffee, taking a sip, in thought, still wanting to talk but having nowhere else to begin. It may have felt like yesterday to him, but too much had happened.

Mikoto lifted his face up, looking towards him from across the table with a less nervous expression.

"I wouldn't say that Kouno-san."

_San? _

He nearly choked on his coffee, a good quarter of it spilling over onto his pastel green shirt, some of it ending up on the table. He'd never heard Mikoto use that honorific before, so why suddenly now?

Mikoto leapt out of his seat in a flurry of panic, noting that other customers might have seen the accident. Little did he realise that, as with everything, him causing a fuss made it a self-fulfilling prophecy, and only drew even more attention to their table.

"A-ahh! I-I'm sorry. A-are you alright?" He yelled, trying to be as sincere as possible.

The man sat opposite did barely anything to convince him he was fine. Not saying a word, Tooru simply placed his drink back down on the table and gave a slight laugh under his breath as he stared down at his own shirt.

Worried he'd made him angry; Mikoto mistook his actions for annoyance and was quickly silenced.

"How can you say that? You haven't changed a bit." Tooru gave him a flash of a smile. It was a lot different from the "princess smile" he'd give out to just about anyone all those years ago. It was older, refrained and subtle. But there was another thing different about it…

Mikoto sat down, confused but somehow reassured. The relaxed buzz of the café returned.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." There was only a blur of blue and green passing to indicate him leaving the table.

Mikoto knew too well that a lot had changed. How could Kouno not see it? They're appearances alone were indication enough; let alone their attitudes and postures. It was plainly obvious to him. So how could he say eight years didn't change much? He couldn't fathom it out. What he did know is that smile – the smile he had tried to imitate countless times in the past – was not the same. Was Tooru happier back then? Was his smile just now a fake one, or could it be the opposite – were his smiles back then artificial all along?

He leant his head in his hand as he watched the spill on the table develop into its own micro-puddle. Questions didn't matter; it was none of his business. He'd asked Kouno to meet him for a reason. He gently lifted his smallest finger across his lips, eventually nibbling his nail as a nervous reminder. He couldn't forget his purpose here.

It wasn't long before Tooru returned with a pile of napkins, seemingly having cleaned up his own shirt whilst he was away, and began to mop up the rest of the spill effortlessly.

Mikoto quickly tore his hand away from his face, anxiously clearing his throat to get the attention back to the purpose at hand. As soon as those soft blue eyes met his, he made a stuttered remark, twisting himself around to grab the briefcase up from the floor that he had brought with him.

"A-Ahh, umm…I have something for you, h-hold on a sec."

He carefully rummaged through many tattered papers, the briefcase itself looking equally as worn out, until he found what he was looking for.

Tooru watched carefully, his eyes fixed on what was going on at the opposite side if the table, whilst easily finishing mopping up the spill and placing the soaked napkins aside, without even thinking.

He continued observing, wondering what on earth Mikoto could have for him, when he saw it.

A pale pink A4-sized envelope slithered out of the briefcase and was handed to him.

Taken slightly aback, Tooru peered at it. On further inspection, he noticed the gold-leafed border of the envelope, his own name carefully handwritten, large and in the centre. There was no doubt that this letter was meant for him.

But why the fancy stationery? Why was it pink, gold and elaborately crafted?

His mind became completely blank in bewilderment. Why on earth, after such time-length, would he now receive such an intricate-looking letter? The only option he could think of was…a belated love letter perhaps?

His eyebrows burrowed in nervousness and confusion, not wanting to hurt Mikoto's feelings if this was the case. But even if that was so, there were too many awkward questions to be asked.

"Uhh…Mikoto?"


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling

**I shall be continually and regularly updating this. Please read, review and enjoy ~ :)**

* * *

The scenario unfolded in Tooru's mind like a script. He'd been through countless situations like these before. It wasn't too long ago when he'd encounter such confessions on a weekly basis. Since he left school, Tooru had broadened his outlook and attended a very popular university. Suddenly the system, the routine and all the lessons he learnt from Fujimori seemed irrelevant. The all-boys school was merely a microcosm of much greater things. Everything taken from his experience there was reflected on a larger scale. He would act disinterested whenever rumours used to spread about his male classmates approaching the elite of beautiful women, he knew it was to be expected. He strived to focus on taking good care of himself so he needn't become a burden on anyone, and concentrated on his studying for the most part. Yet, whether he liked it or not, Tooru was still on the more attractive end of the scale even amongst a larger number of people. It wasn't too uncommon for him to have a following of admirers who would regularly confess. He was used to the attention, but he couldn't help but start to loathe it. He merely continued responding the only way he knew how – with a graceful, polite and modest decline. It was easy and effortless for him by now.

But, in this instance, it didn't feel right to just give Mikoto his well-rehearsed declination. It wasn't as if Mikoto's efforts – an invite out and the delivery of a letter, were anything spectacularly different from what Tooru had received in the past. Although there was something about the expectant gaze emitted from those rosy eyes across the table that left him feeling rather indecisive as to what to say on the matter.

"Uhh…Mikoto?" He couldn't tell what facial expression he was pulling, but he was aware that his awkwardness towards the situation must have showed. The air around him thickened slightly, and there was a feeling of pressure across his chest.

"W-what?" Those eyes across from him flickered in a confused blink.

"Umm…" Tooru allowed a nervous laugh to escape his lips. "I'm honestly flattered, but…" But he couldn't continue his usual speech.

"Well, I'd be pleased if you could accept it, I don't really want to be the only one…but even I feel a little unsure…s-so don't worry about it." Mikoto let out a quiet sigh. Was he disappointed in his answer? Tooru felt even more confused – why was he concerned when it wasn't too long ago when his rejections would send both men and women alike into despair?

"I…I'm afraid I can't really say…" The atmosphere around Tooru began to grow heavier. Something about this wasn't right – he was used to these situations, why was he feeling so uneasy now of all times?

"Oh…well I understand. Everyone has other priorities these days other than things like this…I guess it's like that for you huh?" Tooru caught a hint of disappointment in the other man's voice. But the reality couldn't be far different. Mikoto let out another sigh, in relief, which was mis-interpreted in Tooru's mind. "If you don't want to do that…then I won't force you into it. If that's the case then I'll…" He smiled slightly, his dusky pink fringe swaying slightly above his perked eyebrows. "…Then I guess it doesn't matter and you can forget about it."

That's when a slither of light was shed on Tooru's own emotions. A small pang infiltrated through him…it could only be the oppressive feeling of guilt striking. He could've sworn that with those words, the sigh and smile of secret disappointment, he'd most definitely hurt his old friend. It wasn't enjoyable in the least.

He took a deep breath and tried to act reasonable despite how he was feeling.

"I can't just forget. I know you've gotten back in touch, invited me here and given this to me because of how you feel. I'm just surprised, but I'm sorry Mikoto…" Tooru allowed his teeth to gently scrape his lower lip. He apologised. There was nothing more to feel bad about. No reason to be any more emotional about it if it could be helped.

A low laugh emerged from the opposite side, a soft hand lifting the coffee cup away from its place on the table once again. "Wh-what are you talking about Kouno-san? I didn't invite you here because of…w-wait, how I feel?" The cup remained in Mikoto's hand, almost floating in the air.

"Well, yes…I mean receiving a love letter from you is kind of…completely unexpected. T-this is what you wanted to talk to me about right?" Tooru began to sound unconvinced. It was possible that Mikoto was just trying to move away from the letter and pretend it never happened, but then there was that name again…_Kouno-san._ Was he being extra polite to try and be in his favour? Or…was he showing that they were more distant? None of it made much sense.

But Mikoto's reaction made it obvious enough.

"A….a love letter?" The coffee swirled around, close to becoming a second spillage. Thankfully, it was placed carefully back down, its owner not paying much attention to it. As per usual, Mikoto was only attracting more unwanted attention to himself once again. The surrounding tables in the café seemed to have hushed. He noticed the slight decrease in volume, his dewy pink eyes cast back towards Tooru's direction, yet unable to face him, his cheeks turning a matching shade. "Wh-what even gave you that idea? " He looked away, his eyes continually shifting uncomfortably. "It's just an invitation! Haven't you opened it?"

Tooru's grip on the decorated, unopened envelope loosened. He was wrong. He'd jumped to conclusions. He wasn't too afraid of making a fool of himself, but it was still embarrassing nonetheless. He knew he should've felt relieved.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't open it, I just assumed…" His fingers slid down the gold borders either side. His grasp on the envelope completely relaxed. Yet the strike of guilt he felt mere moments ago still pinched his insides tight.

"A-assumed? How could you assume something like that? I'd expect that from Yuujiro these days, but you…" A glimpse of distaste passed over Mikoto's gentle, pronounced face, his voice lowered. "…It's just an invitation. It might be weird to explain b-but the best way is to open it and see for yourself."

A fancy invitation from Mikoto…Tooru's mind raced, blanking the mention of his other lost friend almost entirely. It could only be a wedding invitation, and if that was the case he had made even more of a mistake than he realised.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I see what this is now…how are things with you and Megumi? Is she well?" He tried his best at his usual polite smile, the strain of turbulent emotions kept internally.

Mikoto's expression darkened. That wasn't a name he had expected to hear. Memories of her were brought back into his mind. Megumi had become a person he had tried to forget. But most of all, it was that graceful "princess smile" that left him feeling distraught.

Not wanting to go into details, he closed his briefcase and held onto it.

"It's none of your business." He murmured, aware that the café hadn't returned to its rhythmic relaxing drone. Tooru watched in confusion as he stood, hitching on a creased blazer. "Well. I only came here to give that to you. So…I guess it was nice seeing you again."

Mikoto looked to the floor as he stepped away from the table. "Until next time, Kouno-san." Was his last utterance as he left their aromatic meeting place.


	3. Chapter 3: Wondering

**Ahh...the contest ends on 14th, so I really don't have long til I need to get to the ending :'D**

**But I'm also tempted to continue it beyond that...**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy :) Please review ~**

* * *

The door clicked closed as it was leaned against. The lights were snapped into working, flickering reluctantly until all could be seen. Stray items were strewn in both obvious and hidden places. It was a comfortable, unmanageable, disorientating mess of a home. The atmosphere inside was stuffy and still, yet let off a lazy warmth. The décor, hidden by overbearingly packed basic furniture, was probably in fashion ten or more years ago, but at this moment in time merely showed, much like the rest of the place, that it was well lived-in by someone with little time on their hands.

"I'm home." It was the same usual murmured utterance spoken here almost every day, as well-worn leather work shoes were slid off. The saying merely a reminder of politeness and nothing more, seeking a response only from the space around him. The ordinary reply was given from the cheap whir of the lights, the sight of clearly untouched furniture, and the welcoming sensation of soft slippers on exhausted feet, padding gently across the shabby carpet.

If this were like any other day, the customary thing that he'd do was go straight to either the kitchen or sofa. But something was still on Mikoto's mind, and he rushed straight to the coffee table. Or rather, the mountain of papers in the middle of the room that hid a coffee table underneath.

He knelt hurriedly beside it, pulling a few month-old letters from the top of the pile and tossing them aside. He slid another pile away, the mountain expanding across onto nearby carpet territory. Mikoto didn't have to glance at all these month-late bills, junk mail, and whatever else he received in the post. He was looking for a shade of pink amongst white and manila.

Tired hands waded their way deeper through the papers, his nerves his only drive. How could Tooru have gotten the wrong idea? Did he get the details wrong? His own invitation said the same thing surely?

But what if he was wrong? What if Tooru's letter was different somehow? Mikoto's rose-pink eyebrows twitched in uncertainty and doubt. If it was different…then he'd only wasted his time and embarrassed himself in front of an old friend.

He began searching in a blind panic, the mountain turning into an erupting volcano of scattering letters. After what felt like an eternity, the flash of pink he was looking for finally appeared.

Ignoring his now even messier surroundings, Mikoto hastily re-opened his dog-eared envelope. He swiftly grasped the A4 card he'd clumsily folded the first time he read it, the crease in the centre breaking up its contents.

* * *

_Dear Kouno Tooru,_

_It is with great joy that I invite you, as a friend/understudy/colleague/associate of Kaoru Natashou, CEO of our well-established fashion company, to a special event!_

"_Bluebird Fantasies" are about to open an exquisite new store specialising in the most beautiful Classical Lolita clothes around! _

_We'd love to welcome you with open arms to our official Opening Party! _

_Please come on Friday 7__th__ September at 7.30 pm at our new premises! Bring along this letter as proof of invitation at the door. _

_Refreshments will be served and an itinerary for the evening will be provided on the night. _

_There will be exclusive discounts to our new catalogue of clothing for our party guests!_

_If you are in need of more details, please don't hesitate to contact me._

_Hope to see you there!__  
_

_From,_

"_Bluebird Fantasies" Store Manager._

* * *

This was it. An invitation…to a store opening night.

Tooru couldn't help but sigh as he read it on a rather packed train ride back home that evening. This was all Mikoto wanted to talk about after such a long time?

Granted, it was still a somewhat interesting invitation. The card equally as exquisitely decorated as the envelope. The thought that one of his former seniors was doing very well was also a little intriguing. But to have been contacted out of the blue solely for that? Something had to be amiss.

Not that this was the time or space to think any further about it. A stranger knocked passed him, another sardine in the moving steel tin making its way to the door. The train let out a familiar groan as it came to a stop. He was used to traveling various places, and this wasn't a particularly unpleasant journey compared to some others. In fact, when he first heard from Mikoto, he was a little surprised that he was based somewhere so close. Well, close by his standards these days. He didn't realise before, but everything and everyone he knew had become so dispersed. But it was still a good hour and a half train ride home.

All he could do for now was to think. He'd completely misunderstood what the invitation was about. But it wasn't as if Mikoto gave him any precise indication. If he was anything like he remembered him, he would have anxiously ripped open the letter there and then and protested in his stubborn, despairing way. No – if he was anything at all like his past self, Mikoto wouldn't even have given Tooru such an invite in the first place. He was, after all, the one in control of distributing it. If he had no intention of accepting the invite himself, and still despised such things, why had he gone to the effort of not only finding his contact details – but getting in touch and even meeting with him just to give him it?

Tooru worked with enough people to understand fairly well that there must've been another motive for him to get back in touch, handing over an invitation may just have been an excuse. However, he was still aware that he was capable of jumping the gun. A quick memory of his thoughts in the coffee shop re-emerged. But the way Mikoto had left their lunch meeting, and the mere reason for them to meet up again in the first place left Tooru, once again, unsure.

His brow left noticeable marks of concern on his forehead. Pushing his azure hair out of his face, he reached for his phone and began to draft out an email, urging himself to be more direct this time.

If his suspicions were correct, Mikoto was only using this as an opportunity for something else. For what other reason would he get back in touch for? Was he hoping to rekindle friendship? Or was this a desperate cry for help to the first person he had an excuse to meet?

Perhaps it was none of those. But the situation was still dubious.

But for now, with his head hung low over a device, Tooru was just another passenger, waiting to get off and find answers to the questions on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Messaging

**Phew. I only have one day left before the contest is judged and I'm still nowhere near where I was after :'D**

**Oh well, writing this is a little fun XD**

**Please read, review and enjoy? Idk?**

* * *

_**Subject:**__ RE: This Invitation…_

_Hi Mikoto!_

_It was nice seeing you today. You seemed to be doing well? _

_I've just opened the invitation. It's interesting news, but I'm kinda wondering why we got an invite? And how did you get across them? I'm sorry for misunderstanding it earlier. I've forgotten what you said about it. Were you interested in going? _

_I apologise if I offended you in any way, you took off pretty suddenly. I guess half an hour wasn't quite enough time to talk with you properly. I know you said you only wanted to meet to pass something onto me but…was that invite all you wanted to talk about?_

_Lol, I know you used to pass on responsibility and stuff a while back, I'm sure you're not doing that with this right now. _

_Don't know if you'd like to, but do you want a proper chat sometime? :)_

_Speak soon ~_

* * *

Hunching over a desk at 8.40 am was usually the only way to check personal emails in a big office such as the one Mikoto worked at. Arriving early to work had its benefits. It was quiet, all there was to deal with was yesterday's workload, and it also meant he got to leave early as well. All of which were a bonus to Mikoto. He'd been working as a sales administrator for as long as he could remember. He was well aware by now of the strict policies that were in place. Should he fail to achieve set targets, or if anything were remotely wrong, he knew full well that he'd be discharged in an instant. He was just a small, easily replaced cog in the system. It wasn't what he wanted, yet he was employed here for a reason, he earned a living from doing this, there was no escaping it.

But he was smart enough to know that if he left early, and looked busy throughout the day, he could avoid his boss at the very least. His boss was the cheery over-friendly type, and Mikoto's avoidance only seemed to make the situation worse than it could've been. These days his boss would border-on harass him if he caught sight of Mikoto. It was no use.

In such a nerve-grinding atmosphere, and amongst endless lists of official correspondences, Tooru's email was like a breath of fresh air. He glanced anxiously over his shoulder to check no one of significance was in the office, before proceeding to respond.

* * *

_**Subject:**__ RE: RE: This Invitation…_

_Hi. _

_I guess I'm okay. _

_I'm not sure why we got an invite either, but they were delivered to me, so I passed yours on. I guess I was more easily found on resident/work directories and such. It was a little hard to find your contact information I'll admit. _

_Anyway, about that invite…I'm not sure if I want to go or not, there doesn't seem much point. But at least I've managed to deliver yours, so no one can blame me for anything…right?_

_I wouldn't mind another chat I suppose. Can't talk much during work hours though._

_Mikoto Yutaka_

_Sales Administrator_

_Xery Distribution Limited._

* * *

Checking his personal emails during the day wasn't one of Tooru's practises. It was unprofessional, and he hadn't much chance to check anyway, his work meant he wasn't confined to a desk. His work was part-time, and based solely on dealing with people face-to-face.

The only opportunity he had during that day to check his inbox was during a short break on his phone. He squinted as he looked at the screen; the email was hard to read. It was clear and large enough of course, but it was just a vague response. There was a hint of hesitation in it, and that's all he had to go by. Compared to openly helping many people in his work, Mikoto was proving more difficult to interpret than anyone he'd met before. Stranger still was the fact that he already knew Mikoto, why was this proving so difficult?

He only had time to draft a short reply back.

"_So what are your work hours like? When are you free?" _was all that was swiftly typed and sent, his mind wanting to focus on the tasks ahead of him, he could deal with Mikoto later.

* * *

The air in the city centre could only be described as stale. It was bad on weekdays, worse still on a bustling Saturday morning.

Standing on a cramped bus only served as a catalyst. Complete strangers were forced to practically pile on top of each other, others sat uncomfortably on cheap seats that felt no better than if they'd sat on the floor; it was the very definition of stale and over-bearing.

A hand loosened amongst the rows of ringed grips. There was no point in fighting it, Mikoto knew that. He just had to look away and get on with it, such was city life. He let himself relax a little, knowing his stop was close, allowing his slender frame to rock slightly with the bus. His hand comfortably gripping the rail, he was just about tall enough for it not to be a strain to reach. Although he usually relished early mornings, he loathed them on weekends. If this were any other Saturday, he'd still be in bed enjoying a well-deserved lie-in. It was with slight reluctance that he'd made his way into the city once again after a week of working in it. He yawned, allowing his mind to wander, staring off at penned graffiti on the bus wall for a split second. This arrangement was done by choice, and normally he'd be completely unwilling in such a situation. There was something different about the change of pace that he seemed to almost be enjoying. Going out on a Saturday just for fun was something he hadn't done in a long while.

The feeling of someone brushing past on a bus broke Mikoto away from his thoughts. He gazed at the window for a brief moment, taking in familiar surroundings. There was a small court near the city centre, surrounded by busy shops and restaurants, scattered with benches, bins and people. It was more interesting to look at during the weekend; it became a place where everybody casually met in more colourful attire, a stark contrast to the gloomy shades of smart-wear and boring lunch meetings during the rest of the week.

Not that there was time for any other observations, Mikoto realised in a flurried panic that this place was his stop. He only had chance to let out a shocked gasp before pushing past other passengers to make his way off the bus before the doors closed.

He stood at the bus stop for a moment, allowing himself to take in deep breaths of warm, polluted air. If the bus was running as usual, he'd just made it in time. He grasped his own wrist and brought it closer to glance at his watch. A packed bus on a Saturday morning was bound to not run "as usual". He'd arrived almost ten minutes late.

Did Tooru arrive on time? Where would he be standing?

Mikoto began anxiously looking around, not seeing any signs of his friend amongst the swarming groups of people in the court area. Different flashes of hair colours, clothing materials and builds intertwined around him wherever he looked. This was hopeless. A couple of people even glanced back, Mikoto looking more youthful and well-kept than other men his age, thus making him a little more noticeable.

Although he hated this, he had no choice. He thought for a minute about running away. He was already late, Tooru had probably gone by now, he could just hop on a bus straight back right?

Mikoto gripped his t-shirt sleeve and nervously made his way past a crowd of people, into the middle of the court. He'd already made this much effort, and this didn't happen often, there was no point in running off now.

"Mikoto!" He'd heard his name being called clearly, there was no mistaking it. He glanced around, trying to follow the sound, looking a little lost.

"Hey!" It was Tooru's voice for sure, yet he couldn't see him anywhere. He'd become blinded by the sheer number of people surrounding him.

He tried glancing around once again, and this time caught a distinct movement in his sight. The waving of hands. Mikoto thoughtlessly took a few steps in that direction.

There he was, leaning against a nearby bench; he'd spotted him at last. That's when he realised he hadn't taken into account the changes he saw the other day in the café. He was looking for the Tooru he remembered.

The current Tooru had grown his hair out, in a slightly messy style that looked like it was done purposefully. His clothes were casual, plain yet somehow fashionable. It was inevitable that Tooru also attracted the occasional glance or head-turn, albeit not as much as they both used to gain during their younger years.

Mikoto continued to approach him, apprehensively blurting out an apology as soon as he was within speaking distance.

"I, I-I'm sorry I'm late!"

It didn't seem to have made much difference to anything. Tooru was smiling as soon as he'd seen him, and he was still smiling now.


	5. Chapter 5: Trusting

He'd found the courtyard by himself much easier than he'd thought. It wasn't too often that Tooru would make his way into the city, and when he did he always found the large buildings and bustling streets a little foreboding, but he adapted to it quickly, finding his way around and blending in easily with the rest of his surroundings.

It wasn't too long after he'd found a place to stand that he spotted Mikoto in the middle of the court, looking somewhat anxiously unsure of himself, nervously glancing around in a slight panic. Tooru couldn't help but smile a little. This seemed a lot like typical Mikoto; perhaps he had nothing to worry about after all. Soon enough he was approached and apologised to, which only made him keep his smile.

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting long. What are you sorry for?" Tooru didn't want to be too much trouble for Mikoto, after all he'd called him out to meet up once more for little reason, and so he was acting as considerate as possible.

"I-it's just… the bus was a little late…and you said to meet at 11 exactly, s-so…" Mikoto was tugging nervously once again on his t-shirt.

"Honestly, it's alright. How was your journey? You live near here these days right?"

The introduction of casual conversation appeared to make Mikoto less panicky.

"It was okay, I live on the outskirts, so it isn't far." He mumbled.

"Good. So then I trust you know all the good places to go right?" Tooru tried to smile reassuringly, but it turned out to appear more like a friendly, teasing smile.

Mikoto's otherwise calmer, lower voice broke out in surprise. "W-what? S-sure I work here b-but you can't be expecting a whole tour of the city from me now?! I refuse! I just thought you wanted to chat!"

Tooru let a small laugh escape his lips. Mikoto was still quick to find offense in things. 'Just chatting' might not be as simple as he predicted if this was how his friend was going to act.

"Oh, then I guess we'll wander around aimlessly until I find somewhere suitable…" He began strolling off in a direction that seemed the busiest.

"D-don't…that's not fair! Kouno-san!" Regardless of whatever Mikoto was saying, he was already following Tooru down a busy path away from the court.

* * *

They soon found themselves sat at a dining table in the middle of a large, crowded, maze-like shopping centre. It was the first place they encountered that served cold drinks.

Tooru sat and watched with a vague fascination as Mikoto quietly sat sipping his beverage whilst looking away, his facial expression seemingly displeased.

"Hey, Mikoto?" He wasn't going to leave any chances to waste at this second meeting. There might not be another opportunity to see him again after this, Tooru knew that. If he wanted to get to the bottom of what was wrong, now was a good a time as any. He didn't want to have any regrets.

"W-what?" Mikoto's eyes glanced briefly in his direction, before looking away once more.

Tooru took a breath. "…Did you really just want to see me to deliver that letter? It's just a promotional thing after all. Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mikoto awkwardly ran a hand through his pink hair in discomfort.

"I…I don't know. I just wanted to check something, b-but it doesn't matter." Although acting unsure of himself, his hesitation was exactly what gave him away. There was something Mikoto definitely wanted to talk about; even Tooru could just about sense that.

"Check what? We've not spoken in so long, so it's no problem if you have any questions. You know…" Tooru leaned back, sitting upright in his chair. "…even if it's been a while, I still like to think we're friends. So if you ask me, I'll give you an honest answer."

Honesty was a mixed skill of Mikoto's, even if he couldn't say what he wanted to, or tried to lie, his actions would always give him away eventually. He'd learnt that the hard way after he left school. Instead of learning to be honest, or learning how to lie properly, he'd simply learnt avoidance.

But another thing he'd picked up was that if he left responsibilities he'd eventually be punished for it, and responsibilities often led him into unavoidable circumstances such as this. What he'd learnt in life was just a contradiction. At first, meeting Tooru to give the letter was just a part of fulfilling a duty, but this time he was here more by choice than anything else – and dealing with his own decision was his own responsibility. He could hardly lie or avoid Tooru, as much as he wanted to.

"H-how can we still be friends after so long? Different things have happened…a-and my question would be too strange." Mikoto leant over his drink, feeling particularly awkward. He didn't even look up when Tooru spoke in reply.

"Well, if you didn't want to talk or spend time with me, you wouldn't have agreed to meet me. So there must be something still there. I know we parted ways, but do you still trust me?"

Did Tooru really think he didn't trust him? That wasn't what Mikoto was getting at, he didn't want any misunderstandings.

"N-no! I can't explain why, but I still trust you, it's…it's just…" He let out a sigh, not knowing where to start, secretly wishing this conversation wasn't happening.

"Then if we still trust each other and want to talk, why can't we still be friends? What's stopping you from asking things?" All these questions asked in kindness were almost too much for Mikoto. It had been a while since anyone was genuinely concerned for him. As uncomfortable as it made him, he didn't mind it too much.

"B-because…because these things might just be me." He smiled nervously, still not looking directly across the table. "I, I mean…I just want to know if I'm not the only one, b-but I might be. So what's the point in asking? I-it'll just make me seem weird."

"Mikoto…" Tooru's suspicions were right, there was something bothering him this whole time. He somehow felt glad that he'd known there was something not quite right with him, but the strain he felt in his chest could only be worry. He hesitantly reached across the small table, resting a hand gently on one of Mikoto's narrow shoulders. "…What is it? I'll keep bothering you until you say it. Otherwise, if you don't, you'll just cause me unnecessary trouble." Trouble wasn't quite the word he'd wanted to use, but it conveyed enough.

Mikoto flinched slightly as his shoulder was touched.

"I…I don't want to give you any trouble…" He reluctantly murmured. "…I'm just wondering...if there's anyone else w-who understands. I mean, we're supposed to just get on with our lives by ourselves now, b-but…I can't help but feel like I just want to rewind time." He forced a fake laugh, his head still hung low, looking towards the cheap metallic table, almost laughing to himself. "It's a stupid idea, isn't it?"

Tooru shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think it is. My life is very quiet and ordinary now. The times we had in High School were bright, I guess. But there's nothing wrong with wanting to remember." His hand loosened on Mikoto's shoulder.

Mikoto lifted his head up almost in disbelief. "Y-you mean you understand what that feels like? B-but going back in time is still impossible! E-even though I didn't like being teased and chased around back then…now i-it's lonely and boring in comparison, but there's no way to go back. It's hopeless!"

Tooru looked back at him, his gaze meeting his. So this was it. Mikoto was lonely. He knew that feeling far too well. After years had gone by in dealing with it, Tooru had a decent enough idea as to what helped. The only solution to loneliness was to spend time with someone else, until the person felt happy enough to be satisfied being by themselves every now and again. But that was already happening, so what else did he need to do? A few more questions circled across his mind, of course he still considered Mikoto to be a friend after so long, but why did he feel so strongly about wanting to help him? Why did he care so much? Much like Mikoto, Tooru's life had quietened a fair amount as well, but he was relatively happy. With his hand comfortably resting on the soft material covering Mikoto's shoulder, he went through another range of possibilities. Although he wouldn't show it, Tooru felt exceptionally pleased that he was the one helping Mikoto deal with loneliness, but couldn't quite explain to himself why. Was he like Mikoto, was he longing for a friend too? Was he longing for times that had passed? Or was he after something more than that?

There was only one way to check. He glanced towards an information stand in the middle of the shopping centre. "It's not entirely hopeless. We can still go back in time if we really think about it." Tooru leant against Mikoto's slender shoulder as he stood. "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6: Pushing

It took a while for Tooru to arrive at the store he was after. Mikoto trailed afterwards, on the verge of protesting. It's not like he could complain – he was away from being confronted at the table, thankfully. But he couldn't help but feel completely confused by what Tooru meant. Going back in time was something that existed only in sci-fi books, or movies. So what on earth was Tooru looking for in the shopping centre? There was nothing that could change back time, Mikoto was sure of that.

"Hey! W-where are you going?" Mikoto eventually caught up with Tooru, who was looking around, getting his bearings.

"You'll see." He went ahead to board an escalator. Tooru's plan was crazy and last minute, but there was a slim chance it could work in one way or another, so it was worth the risk. It'd create some reaction at the very least.

Mikoto rushed after him, scrambling to the step below Tooru. "W-what's that supposed to mean?!"

Tooru turned his hand to glance at Mikoto from over his shoulder, his azure hair brushing past his collar. "Never mind that, you'll see it eventually, if I looked at the map right…" He thought to himself. His idea would be too out-there if there wasn't any sound excuse for it. "…Anyway, have you thought about going to that store opening? Wouldn't that be a good way to meet old and new people?"

Mikoto leant against the moving railing. "Well I've thought about going…b-but that's beside the point!"

"So you have thought about going? That's good. If you're going, I'd be happy to come with you," Tooru tilted to face Mikoto more comfortably, "Just to meet any old friends from school, of course."

"W-well yeah but, going to an opening night for a store like that?!" It seemed Mikoto was still shy about many things.

Tooru laughed quietly. "Does that matter? Just think of it as an opportunity to see people. That's all it's about."

Mikoto couldn't help but frown. "T-that's all?! But won't we stand out - two grown men a-at a store opening like that?!"

A genuine smile curled upon Tooru's lips as he turned to face forward, saying nothing more. Mikoto was silenced; it was the smile he saw at the café a week ago. It felt softer and kinder, more genuine than the fake smiles he'd seen from Tooru in the past. He was sure now that this was what Tooru's smile really looked like; it was warm and charming in its own way. Yet he couldn't smile back. There was too much mystery behind what Tooru could be smiling over, and he still hadn't mentioned where they were headed. Mikoto crossed his arms in discontentment and stared off at the different people nearby, travelling in the opposite direction.

It was barely a minute before Tooru reached the end of the escalator, strolling on the second floor. If the directions were right, he only needed to take a left and his destination was there. He finally had a proper reason to drag Mikoto there, but as he walked off he knew it still wouldn't be easy.

Mikoto followed closely behind, the surroundings more familiar to him, but he wasn't exactly a regular shopper. There were some stores he wouldn't even dare look at. This was one of them.

A subtle floral scent arose as Tooru approached the turning; it was much more appealing than the stale atmosphere outside on the streets. That fragrance alone was indication enough that he was headed in the right direction, and at that point he stopped in his steps, waiting for Mikoto to stand next to him. His hand settled once again on Mikoto's shoulder.

"I still don't get the meaning of this Kouno-san…" Mikoto was still wearing an unsure frown.

Tooru just continued smiling. "You can just call me Kouno, like you used to. Besides, there's a reason I want to go to this store. You said it yourself: if we're going to such an opening party, we'll stand out. So…" Tooru inched closer to Mikoto, his hand moving across his back to reach his other shoulder, his arm resting across him as he pressed on forward, partly to stop Mikoto running away as he predicted he might do. "…the only solution is to blend in."

That was when the store window came into sight.

"Y-you can't be serious?! No! Never!" Mikoto clasped his eyes shut. He didn't even want to be seen entering a store like this one.

"Never? For someone who was saying they wanted to go back in time, you sure are being stubborn." Tooru maintained his grip around Mikoto. "Have you forgotten what it's like? It was a bit of a pain back then even I'll admit, but I have a feeling you're like me right now. Life is boring and lonely right? So all you need is to draw some attention to yourself for a little while, just like old times. It'll be a laugh even if we're not serious about it. Come on." Tooru pushed against Mikoto's back gently, surprised to find that he moved even an inch towards the store.

"B-but we're grown men now! We can't just- hey! K-kouno!" There was no helping it, Tooru reached behind him and used both arms to push him more forcefully. "Y-you're so mean!" A pitiful distressed whinge was all Mikoto could do to protest. Running away was a possibility, but for whatever reason he didn't want the meeting with Tooru to end on such a stupid note, and he had a feeling Tooru wouldn't be as city-smart as he was, he couldn't just leave him alone, even if it meant something this shameful.

* * *

Before he knew it, Mikoto had been dragged into the shop. A representative greeted them enthusiastically, "Welcome! How may I help you?" He begrudgingly hauled one of his eyelids up out of slight curiosity. He let out a gasp, his sight flooded with pastel colours all around. This shop was the worst! Why on earth were they even in here? He tried to turn to protest further to Tooru, but the store greeter caught his eye. She was undeniably pretty, her hair cascading down a dress embossed with bows and patterns, her dainty legs covered in laced socks; typical items from a sweet lolita shop such as this. Mikoto felt his cheeks flush slightly, forgetting where he was for a second.

Tooru pressed on. "We'll be fine, thank you." He continued to drag Mikoto away, delving deeper amongst the racks of frills, leaving the store greeter behind. "Hmm, it certainly looks a little different since we wore things like this. This must be what's in at the moment; we'll surely blend in…" His eyes glanced around at the delicate clothes, picking out a lace-edged skirt.

Mikoto had been brought back to his senses as he was shown it. "Blend in?! B-but…!" His reactions didn't do much to change Tooru's smile, this was a lot easier than he thought. He knew Mikoto would be against it, but he'd already managed to get him this far. He suspected that Mikoto secretly wanted some attention like back then; he hadn't exactly run away from the idea yet.

"But what? This is Natashou's other brand name isn't it? Everyone else will be wearing things like this, it's perfect. We won't stand out too much from anyone else attending the party."

Mikoto couldn't think of a valid argument, all he had was his intention to refuse, but even he knew Tooru's thinking was logical. "B-but! Clothes like that -!"

"What about them? I've already explained my thinking. Besides…" He swiftly clutched a shopping basket in one hand, grabbing onto Mikoto's arm with the other, his smile remaining unchanged. "…You're already pulling pretty funny faces over this. It's much more interesting than just sitting down over a coffee like last time isn't it?"

"T-that's beside the point! " Tooru continued through the shop despite Mikoto's reluctance, ignoring his comments. He stopped amongst a rack of jumper-skirts, continuing as if Mikoto had agreed. His protests were becoming quieter; Mikoto was beginning to begrudgingly accept the inevitable.

"Ehh, I wonder what'll look best. Which one is the prettiest?" Tooru had gotten more interested in his experimental endeavour, Mikoto wanted change, and he was the one to deliver it.

"U-uh…" Even if he would often point out the fact that he was a man, even Mikoto had an opinion of ladies clothes, and voiced his thoughts in a mumble. "…T-the ones like the store girl was wearing…" His cheeks turned as rosy as his hair colour once more, not wanting to admit his opinions of such things.

"Hmm? Like this one?" Tooru brought out a printed jumper-skirt from the many frilled items on the rack. It was powdery yellow, with a delicate rose and pearl print, soft lace bordering all the edges.

"Y-yeah…" Mikoto could only glance at it. Tooru continued to delve through the rack, finding a matching dress in lavender, before dashing off to find the store greeter.

"Excuse me, could you possibly help me pick matching items for these?" He asked politely. Mikoto froze, not quite believing what he was seeing. How could Tooru approach a cute girl to ask a question like that?!

"Of course!" The girl let out a friendly smile, going around the store recommending co-ordinating items for both outfits. Tooru swiftly grabbed them all, not even allowing Mikoto to voice any protests.

It wasn't before long that they were shown to a decorated archway towards the back of the shop. Tooru nodded in thanks to the store girl.

Before Mikoto even had a chance to oppose, he was pushed into a fitting room, along with a pile of clothes he'd sworn he never wanted to wear again.


	7. Chapter 7: Embracing

**My gosh - I apologise for any spam as I mass-upload all the chapters I've done! XD**

**I finally reached the moment I was after for the contest! And also reached the deadline XD **

**It's ended up longer than intended...**

**Anyway, I've spent so much time on this, and I have so many ideas for the future store opening party that I think I may continue this even after the contest at some point :)**

**Please read and review ~ I'll appreciate any comments.**

* * *

Whites, blues, yellows, pinks, purples, and even greens – Mikoto had never seen so many powdery shades together before now. The patterned wallpaper across the walls of the dressing room weren't too different from the aesthetic on the clothes that were picked out for him to try on. He glanced to the cream curtain across from him, he could leave. He heard a rustling from the other side of the wall. Tooru was changing already? No, this was perfect. If Mikoto wanted to run now he could, and he wouldn't be chased after. He took a step towards the curtain, escape looking very tempting. This was all Kouno's idea, so why did he have to get involved too? It wasn't fair.

Mikoto took one more look at the dress he'd be given. This might not be what he had in mind at all, but he couldn't argue with Tooru's thinking. He was spending time with an old friend, doing something they used to do back then. If this was the only way Tooru knew how to make things less lonely and boring, if this was the only way to get back a feeling of nostalgia, he couldn't argue with that. He hesitantly picked up the matching blouse the shop girl recommended, tracing his fingers across the decorated collar, looking up once again at the curtain. He couldn't escape, he was confined whether he liked it or not. He started wishing he hadn't been honest and said what he had done. But he had no choice now. He reluctantly began to undress, half-hoping this would be over quickly, half-hoping Tooru was right and that this would work.

* * *

Even though it had been a while, Tooru managed to dress himself in the girlish attire rather quickly. He'd remembered a few tricks from the old days, and it wasn't long before he was fully dressed. He glimpsed in the mirror at the finished product. His otherwise stocky legs appeared much slimmer in pastel pink socks, the embroidery across the side matching that of the border of the jumper-skirt he'd picked out. The pink both matching and contrasting against the yellow shade of the dolly shoes and the main piece of clothing he wore. The sweetly decorated rose pattern skirt was voluminous from his waist down, reaching an inch above his knees. He was somewhat surprised he could even still fit in women's clothes; his height was quite taller now. He moved an inch closer towards the mirror. Although he lacked make-up and hair pieces, it wasn't too much of a difference from how he looked during his princess days. It certainly felt the same to him. He jokingly practised an old pose he used many times, but was cut short by a bang from the other side of the wall.

"Mikoto?" He called. All he heard was rustling and murmured cursing. Tooru decided to open the curtain separating the space from the rest of the changing rooms, peeking out to look to the side. "Are you alright?"

There was a moment of silence. Well, almost. It was quiet enough to hear a distant jingle coming from the store's speakers far off. Tooru stood away from the curtain, approaching Mikoto's changing room, until the silence was finally broken.

"I…I'm stuck."

Tooru inquisitively entered the room, pulling the cream curtain aside, before bringing his full attention on Mikoto.

Tooru let out a small chuckle, although he was unsure of himself, Mikoto certainly looked just like he did as a princess, even without the full gear. His soft pink eyes glanced elsewhere, his expression that of hopeless agitation, his lips perked into a slight pout. Tooru gazed at the rest of the picture; Mikoto's outfit mostly the same as his, and there was not much seemingly wrong with it. The white short-sleeved blouse was a bit skew, but the jumper-skirt and socks were both certainly on right for the most part.

"What's wrong? It looks fine." Tooru checked again to make sure. It was near-impossible to put socks on incorrectly, and the ones the girl had picked out were exactly the same as his, but in white, and were sat correctly against Mikoto's legs, which appeared far daintier than before. The jumper-skirt was also on correctly, the bodice clung perfectly, exaggerating his waist, the pink rose print brought out with his eyes, which were still facing away from Tooru. The store girl had picked out a different blouse for Mikoto, but he was sure even that was on right. "What is it?"

"W-well the shoes didn't fit…and these things!" Mikoto shyly tugged on a waist-tie, feeling uncomfortable and unsure.

"Oh, they didn't fit? I'm sorry; I thought that you might still be the same size! But it's no problem. If the shoes don't fit, we can just get them in the right size, and it'll be fine." Tooru smiled reassuringly, quite content that he'd managed to make Mikoto try the clothes on in the first place. To him, it certainly felt like old times for a short moment.

Mikoto couldn't resist peering at that smile once again, somehow pleased that Tooru was a little happy. This was a real, honest smile, and he hadn't seen any others like it since he'd started seeing Tooru again. His vision focussed on Tooru further, the lolita clothes suited him. This was how Mikoto had seen him dress back then, but despite knowing all that, he was unable to stop himself from comparing him to the cute store girl he had seen earlier. His mind wandered for a moment. If Tooru had been the store girl instead, and greeted him with that smile, he was sure he would've been blushing even more than he had done. If Tooru were a girl, he wouldn't be far from his type; tall, elegant, friendly and honest. He found himself gazing at Tooru a little longer than he had intended, a slight shade of pink colouring his cheeks.

Tooru glanced back with equal fascination, Mikoto's gaze full of indecipherable intent, not too dissimilar to how he looked at him when they first met all those years ago. He was feeling just as confused back then as he was now. Tooru had already found that he was able to recapture some of the feelings he had back then from dressing in "princess" style clothes, and that wasn't what he had been feeling so mixed about after all. So then there were the two other questions he'd had. Regardless of the fact that they had grown older, and gone on their own separate ways, doing different things in life, it was clear now that Mikoto didn't appear to have changed too much, he was still the same person deep down. Tooru could detect a feeling of gladness as he thought about it. He didn't really like the prospect of Mikoto changing, before they began their first meeting, he'd hoped he had stayed the same way. He was fun to tease back then, but his nervousness and stubbornness suited him, and Tooru couldn't imagine him any other way. So then, all that he had left to think about as he peered over at Mikoto were the other two questions.

Tooru couldn't lie to himself; he'd already agreed to even go to the party with Mikoto, it was quite clear that he wanted to maintain a friendship with him no matter what. As for anything more than that…Tooru was a very open-minded person, and knew full well by now that anything in life was possible. It was true that he'd always had in mind a partner that'd comfort him, not the other way around. But Mikoto was emotionally-sensitive, and thoughtful in his own round-about way, wasn't that close enough? Besides, right now Mikoto seemed very innocent and modest dressed in a voluminous, graceful jumper-skirt, even though Tooru was aware of the illusions that women's clothes could create, he couldn't help but ponder the uncertain feelings he'd been harbouring since they'd met in the café.

Mikoto broke the eye-contact first. "O-okay then, but…I've still forgotten how to tie these…"

Both of their minds returned to the matter at hand. "Oh! They're easy if you remember how. Here, I'll tie them for you, turn around."

Mikoto turned, as instructed, facing the changing room mirror. He cringed in embarrassment at the reflection of himself in such ridiculous clothing. He looked further up, spotting Tooru behind him, pondering how he managed to suit the clothes more than he did, or so he thought.

Meanwhile, Tooru brought the waist-ties around the back of the jumper-skirt, and began tying them together, the patterned fabric embracing Mikoto tighter. Tooru continued concentrating; remembering the instructions on how to tie bows, but ended up somewhat distracted. Even as he was in the middle of tying the back, he could see how these delicate garments would look on Mikoto, adding further to the image of beauty and innocence he already had in mind. Even though he knew it was a feigned image, it was still Mikoto. Clothes, make-up, and hair: all of it helped, but Tooru knew that it was mostly about the person wearing it all, they'd been picked long ago for that purpose, and it was still obvious now as he finished the bow, spacing it out perfectly against Mikoto's back. The jumper-skirt now perfectly aligned on his slender frame, his waist accentuated. Whether he liked it or not, Mikoto appeared to Tooru as a petite ladylike form, and somehow, knowing the truth that this was in fact a blabbering nervous man, only seemed to make the image more attractive for some reason.

"Done." He proclaimed, yet his hands still lingered against Mikoto's waist.

"T-thanks." Mikoto was still gazing into the mirror, analysing the finished product. He couldn't deny that it was similar to the clothes they used to wear as princesses, but something still didn't feel right about it. Tooru looked good, almost natural in these clothes, so why did he look less like that in comparison? Mikoto couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable with dressing up in women's clothes. He'd been made to dress up this way, and felt pretty bad about it. He looked off in a melancholy manner; he was doing this to go along with the idea, he was doing this for Tooru and no other reason. It was true that he felt less bored and alone, but it still felt uncomfortable.

Tooru too glanced at the mirror, sensing Mikoto's uncertainty. He hesitantly slid his arms further around his waist, doing what felt right, only meaning to comfort him gently. The matching patterned skirts in yellow and lavender colliding into each other, his chest barely millimetres away from Mikoto's back.

"You look nice." He commented in a hushed tone, turning away from the mirror, wondering why on earth he was doing what he was doing, his nerves shaken slightly in uneasiness.

"As if!" It was a contrastingly loud, scoffing reply, "No matter which way you look at it we just look like -!" Mikoto felt Tooru lean in closer against him, his racing heartbeat detectable through layers of beautiful clothes against his back. Mikoto followed suit, swiftly looking away from the mirror, staring off at the cutesy wallpaper, remembering where he was, becoming well aware that if he were to cause a scene now, much worse things could happen. He adjusted slowly, his face burning more than before. He wasn't so used to having his personal space invaded like this, despite having been in a relationship before. He assumed this was just a one-off moment, and as much as he'd like to push Tooru away and yell at him, he couldn't bring himself to do so. If he yelled, he was certain security would be called, or something ridiculous along those lines. But if he were to just push Tooru away, then perhaps his friend would go off and not talk to him for years again, and he didn't want that. Mikoto was confined once more, in Tooru's arms. Figuring that there must be a more subtle way to go about it, he brought his hand against Tooru's, intending to pry him off his waist.

But it only seemed like his hand was resting against Tooru's grip as he spoke, reluctant to do anything more, finding it both confusingly awkward and comfortable at once. "Y-you look nice too…" He mumbled.

The moment was soon over; the store girl had approached the changing rooms after hearing Mikoto's initial reaction.

"Are you two okay? Do you need any assistance?"

* * *

Both of them left the shopping centre feeling particularly odd as the day drew to a close, there had been plenty of awkward silences and nervous smiles exchanged between them both.

As they approached the bus stop at the court yard, where Mikoto had first embarked on this day out, he plucked up the courage to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Kouno?"

Tooru was facing elsewhere, trying to get his mind straight. "Mhm?"

"W-why?! Why would you allow all that to happen at that girly shop?!" He moaned.

Tooru faced even further away, assuming Mikoto regretted the embrace.

"What are you talking about…?" He tried his best to keep his voice low and calm.

"H-how could you-?!" Mikoto's face broke out in upset. "How could you let me spend THAT much on women's clothes?!"


End file.
